


Fire of my Loins

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domination, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer calls Sam 'boy' like eight times at least, and Sam gets fed up.<br/>title: one of the first phrases in the book <em>Lolita</em> as well as part of a line in Lana Del Rey's "Off to the Races."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire of my Loins

"Oh, Sammy, you're bleeding."

Sam gritted his teeth.

"Don't call me that."

His nose crinkled in a hiss, when Lucifer laid his cool hand on Sam's cheek and pressed his thumb against the split in his lip. It stung. Sam let out half a snarl. Lucifer bared his teeth in a grin and leaned in to push their mouths together, and bit down on Sam's lip just enough so that Sam flinched away from him. He dragged his other hand slow and spider-like in a caress down Sam's arm and gripped at his jaw harder, until Sam grunted and growled deep in his throat but still leaned forward against Lucifer.

"Sammy's such a good boy..." Lucifer briefly pulled away, licking a little spot of blood from his mouth—Sam's blood. He gave a leisurely blink, almost as if he'd forgotten up 'til that moment, and breathed a shallow whisper across Sam's ear. "A good, good boy." He slipped his hands—both of them, broad and strong and icy cold—under Sam's shirt. His vessel's wedding ring sent a swath of goosebumps up Sam's arms with its chill, metallic and smooth.

Sam clenched his jaw. "Don't treat me like a child."

Lucifer said nothing, only laughed a low, predatory chuckle. He danced his fingers across Sam's chest. Sam snarled at him, reached a hand up to grip at the back of Lucifer's neck, held one of his wrists in a grasp that would bruise a human, returned every bite. Lucifer chuckled into Sam's mouth. "Such a violent boy."

Sam tried to shove Lucifer down on the mattress but Lucifer held his ground without so much as a twitch. He twisted from Sam's arms and pushed him onto his back with a wicked smirk. He clicked his tongue. "Naughty, Sammy. Naughty." Lucifer slipped his hands away from Sam's chest and down his arms, measured and feather-light until he wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrists with a torpid squirm to settle himself comfortably atop Sam.

Sam flexed his fingers and let Lucifer kiss his way down his throat with a sharp noise. Lucifer leered, and made his way back up to tongue blood off of Sam's lower lip. "You've got such a pretty little mouth..." He bit Sam's jaw, and the shell of his ear. "A pretty, pink mouth."

Sam shoved him away. "You know what?" He rolled out from under Lucifer and to his feet, standing beside the bed and glaring down at the other man. He crossed his arms. "I retract my consent. Leave."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

When Sam didn't budge, Lucifer rolled his eyes and with an, "As you wish, brat" and a wave of his hand, he dissipated into the air, sending out a rustle of feathers.

Sam sighed, and scraped a palm across his face.

He locked himself in the bathroom for a long, scalding shower.


End file.
